The Legend of Zelda: Full moon
by Megami2
Summary: Another remake of Zelda, But it's a crossover fic, With charactors from diffrent Cartoons (Ryoko, Martina, Mina, Serena, Rei, Sizer, Aisha, Sakuya) I added some things, for the sole porpose of making this fic longer. Pg 13 for violence ahead. Ryoko/Link p


_Legend of Zelda_

_Ocarina of time_

_Chapter 1: It's time to get evil,_

_Medieval_

_'I'm so tired, and warm I'm not moving from this spot, even if I'm being blasted by an ugly Gerudo."_

_A Hideous man with a receding hairline, riding a black Gerudo stallion pulled back on the draw bridge, and looked at Link demandingly. 'God, he's ugly." Link thought_

_ The next thing he knew he was about to blast him._

_Link grumbled as Navi tried to wake him. "Get up! You bum!"_

_Navi was mad and zapped him. "Ouch!" Link yelled. "The deku tree called you let's be going." She flew out the door. Link followed. He immediately saw Saria outside._

_He grabbed Navi. "You finally got your own fairy!" She ran up to his yard, "That's great! What's the name?"_

_ He shook the fairy as if to demand a name. "Navi." The angered fairy slipped out of Link's grasp._

_"He's been called by the less than great Deku Tree." Saria's eyes widened. "Really, I feel so happy for you!" She grinned._

_"Link smiled proudly, and motioned for her to come up. In which she accepted. He pulled out some waffles and eggs. They ate breakfast in an almost silent conversation. "Link?" "Yes?" "What do keep looking at?" "The sun." "That will damage your eyes." "I know, It may sound corny, but… I keep seeing something whenever I look away." Saria smiled. "You know, I hear there's some dangerous creatures near the great deku tree."_

_Link gulped looking a little nervous. "Eh heh." He started doing a nervous laugh scratching his head._

_"Don't worry, I'll help you find a sword, and shield." She smiled. _

_0800 hours- "Okay, I've got a shield but, how is getting crushed by this oncoming boulder gonna help me get a sword?"_

_"It doesn't, RUUUUN!!!!" Saria snatched Link out the way._

"Here it is!" She showed him the box it was in. He pulled it out, and began swinging it around. "Stop! you almost gave me an unwanted haircut."

_He smiled sheepishly "Sorry." He walked out proudly right into a crushing boulder.  
"Ouch." He whined, "I'm okay." He got up. Saria smiled, "Mido says you're a weakling, but he never would've survived that."_

_Link got up, "I didn't really expect to survive it anyway."_

_"But you did, I think you'll be fine." She smiled, "Now let's go." And they happily walked to the Deku tree._

_Mido was there, "What are doing here?" Mido smirked. "… "He was summoned Saria frowned"_

_"No but as leader of the Kokiri, I forbid you to pass through here, with out a sword and shield." He grinned._

_Mido looked heartbroken, "Don't tell me, you have the Kokiri sword." Link nodded. "I've been looking for that for ten years how'd you find it in ten minutes?" He pointed to Saria. "You told me you didn't know where that was!" _

_"That was you, this is Link." She pushed Mido out the way. "Shoot, How'd he get to be a favorite of Saria AND the great deku tree? _

_I the great Mido will never accept you as one of us." Link started leaving. "Even with all that stuff a wimp is still a wimp!" _

_"Then why are you the one guarding the tree?" He yelled back. _

_Mido was shocked, he never heard Link talk before, and He didn't think he could. "Saria, stay, I think something dangerous is ahead."_

_"And?" "And I don't wanna endanger some one else's life." "If it'll make you feel better fine." She walked away, "Bye."_

_"He smiled, and killed those annoying deku stick supplies. And before ya knew it he was at the deku tree._

_"Hiya!" He said nervously "Konnichi wa, Link." (Hello) The tree responded. The tree spoke in complete Japanese.(30 minutes later) "Kowai, Takakau no oni?" (Afraid to fight the demon?"_

_"Chotto."(A little) He beamed. "But, that's not to say I'm not going." He got up pulling out his sword, and ran in the tree. "Wow." He started running in circle around the spider's web._

_"This place is gross!." He said looking around. "Oh well. Hey Navi, check it out." Navi flew out of his cap. "Is this what you woke me up to see?_

_Spider webs, and an attacking deku baba?" "What?" He turned around, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHoOOh."His scream quickly turned in to a laugh. He sliced it in half, and a deku nut popped out. He cleared out his throat, which, mainly a watch how I killed it, and forget I was screaming stunt._

_Navi rolled her eyes, "What ever, wake me up when something a little more serious comes up."Navi sat on his shoulder, and curled up. "Phew, this place is a mess."_

_He climbed a ladder, ewe, skeleton spiders." Link cringed in disgust._

_"It's a Skullwalltulla." She said yawning, "Knock it down before you try to climb the wall." "With what?" "Don't know, Don't care." She rolled her eyes. "Teenagers." Link sighed. "There's a door, maybe you can find something in there." She went to sleep. "A floating pillar, Ever heard of of gravity?" He said jumping on it, It immediately fell, but_

_Link jumped off first and landed on the ledge. "Phew!" He turned from the sight of the crumbled pillar to see a treasure chest. "Wow!" He opened it. It was empty. "Darn!" He said seeing not only was it empty, it was piled up with dust. He heard a laugh coming for the ledge where you find that mediocre heart. "Looking for this?"_ _He looked up and saw A girl with Green hair, and gold eyes._

_"Um, something like that."_

_A girl about 12 jumped down. "Hiya." She jumped down. "My name's Ryoko, and you are?"_

_"Link." "Link, huh? So what  is a kid you're age  doing in this place?" "I hear there's quite a few  monsters here." "Oh great, that's a  wonderful thing to hear about something you're trying to save." "You want me to go with you?" "I can't endanger anyone else, you should stay here, or leave the tree." She smiled, "Nonsense, there's two of us, and I've got Quite a bit more experience than you" ."Fine, but if it gets too dangerous, than you should leave." "Fine." She grabbed him and jumped on the ledge across the room._

_"Warn me before you do that again." He said holding his stomach. "Come on, we don't have time for this." She said, snatching him in to the room, with the spiders ,"So there back again?" She zapped hem off the wall. "I could've Killed them." Link mumbled_

_"Hey there's no I in team." She said grabbing his arm, and flying up. Link had a blank look, and with reason._

_"Say, How come you can fly?" "I'll explain later." Link had quite a few questions, by the time they were jumping through the web in the ground. 'What's she doing here? How is she able to fly? And is she a Kokiri? If so, since when can kokiri fly, zap things, And make beam swords_

_ Is this Safe? Why do I get the feeling there's some big cheese, waiting  for us, Like all these other monsters are it's Kids, and it Mom is waiting around the corner?_

_"Link? Come back to reality! It's time to jump." She grabbed him and jumped in the web, which broke, under they're weight. "Stronger than steel huh?" Ryoko bragged. After killing, and taking short cuts, they came across three deku scrubs. "two three one." They peeled off the deku scrubs. _

_"How did you Know our secret, How irritating, It's so annoying that I'm gonna be the one to reveal the secret of Queen Ghoma to you, Oh Queeny, sorry!" It disappeared. With it's friends. "Queen what?" Link said opening the door. Ryoko walked up to him. "Well I think it's an arachnid, So if you have arachnophobia I feel bad for you." She walked in past Link. She could hear someone screaming "AAAAHHHH TASUKURU!!!"(Help Me) Link saw the Double c sight(Cliché, but classic) of A girl with blue, or green hair, That looked about link's age._ _"Some body help Me," "Huh? I think that spider is keeping some one captive!"_

_"Naw, It's too cliché for them not to" Ryoko glared sarcastically_

_ He pulled out his sling shot and deku nuts, but before he got the chance to though it he was in a web._

_"Man, that's a bummer." He said expecting to be saved. The spider was ready to dig in, into his liver._

_"Oh no you don't!" Ryoko said blasting it, it's legs were paralyzed, and it was stuck, giving Link time to get out the net._

_"I think, It's eye is it's weakness."_

_He jumped up and sliced on it mercilessly, And it was soon. "Um Link." Ryoko said laughing scratching her head. "Look behind you."_

_There was an army of Ghomas, and one huge one in the back, laying eggs Link shook his head_

_ "In time's like this there's only one thing to do. RUN!!!" He ran around in circles. Ryoko grabbed him. "We need a strategy. The things I've been putting up with here._

_Get that girl out the web, give her the sling shot, and tell her to shoot them all in the eye, We'll slice." Link shook his head and went to the captured Maiden._

_"Hi, You can calm down, I'm here to save you." "How?" "I need you to shoot them in the eyes with this." He handed her a slingshot. "But what if they see me?" "They'll be stunned, and I'll be slicing." He pulled her out of the web. "Are you okay?" Her face was red, "Yeah, I'm…fine."_

_"It's time to get evil." He said pulling out his sword, "Medieval." He grabbed the Damsel in distress by her wrist, and jumped down._

_"Stay behind me, And don't hit me with that!"_

_After She figured out how to use it, the numbers began to shrink until there was only one left, The head cheese. "The seeds aren't working, I've hit it five times."_

_"Try a deku nut." He handed her one. She threw it, and missed. "Hurry! It's laying more eggs!" Which Ryoko nipped in the bud, and blasted it in the eye. And Link, and Ryoko jumped it with their swords, They sliced it like there was no tomorrow, And there wasn't For them. Let's Just say, it was a bloody Massacre._

_There was a Every leveled up. "Th-Thank you for saving me." "No big, what's your name? I'm Link." SHE laughed, "Funny name, I'm Martina Xoanna Mel Navratilavra."_

_They stepped in the light, And were led to the front of the Deku tree. And he when though, told Link to see the "Hime no Unmei." "Princess of Destiny huh?" Link said. "I must leave thee with the stone that man wanted so bad he placed that horrible course on me."  He gave Link the Kokiri's emerald.  He turned to Ryoko and Martina, "I'm gonna see the princess, If you wanna go, we gotta make a stop first." "I'll go!" They both said at the same time. Ryoko looked at Martina suspiciously. Martina gave her a shallow "Don't ven think about It" look. "Let's Go Get some rest, I'm tired._


End file.
